Simple Normalities
by Kuro de Band Geek
Summary: Sequel to A LIGHT IN THE DARK. Normal life leads Dinah towards danger, expectations... and love.
1. Andrew

A/N: Finally the long awaited sequel!! I hope this story won't disappoint you! So, enjoy! P.S.- You may be confused with the timeline. This is set about 2 years after my previous story, which is about 2 years after Devil's Eyes. I also suggest you read my previous story, A Light in the Dark, before this, as you may get lost. :-) Oh yeah, I dunno about the title. I just used it for lack of better ideas. Should it stay? Should it go? Please review to tell me what you think! ^_^  
******************  
  
Andrew Wyatt stepped off the bus to New Gotham. He was a new adult, just turned 21. He was tall, with a strong build. He brushed his messy brownish blond hair out of his soft, brown eyes and scanned the city. Apparently satisfied, he took out his cell phone and dialed. ::Yeah?:: a tough, somewhat annoyed voice growled, "It's me," Andrew replied, "I'm in." ::Good.:: the gruff voice said. ::Do you have the data on Dinah Lance?:: "Yes," Andrew sighed, pulling out the information packets, of which there were birth certificates, photos, and all kinds of background information. Andrew gazed at the photos of her. He couldn't help thinking about how pretty she looked. ::As you can see, there's not much info on her records,:: the voice said, bringing him back to reality, ::That's where you come in. I want you to get her to talk. Find out if she really is Carolyn Lance's daughter, and what powers she has. If my suspicions are true, bring her to me. Got that?:: Andrew sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I got it," he replied. ::And Andrew,:: the voice said menacingly, ::Don't get too attached to her,:: and hung up. Irritated, Andrew folded up his cell and walked around, reading Dinah's information while doing so.  
"Hmm, Dinah Lance," he mumbled to himself as he read, "Around 21 years of age, 5'5" height, blond hair, blue eyes. Currently a student at Gotham University also employed as a part- time photographer for Pix Studios. No other current information available." Cursing inwardly, he moved on to her birth certificate, which had even less information. Now bored, he decided to concentrate less on Dinah, and more on the city. To him, it was nothing he had ever seen before. Pulses were throbbing all throughout his body. There were metahumans here, he could feel it. The readings were stronger than anywhere he has ever been. Curious, he dove into random people's minds, interested in the types of powers found in the city. Each power was totally unique, some associated with mentality, others more physical- based. Some people even had enhanced senses, such as sight, or sound. Andrew was becoming excited. He'd never been around this many people like him in his whole life! But then again, he'd never been in one place long enough to really get to know these people like him, these metahumans with special abilities no normal person could ever even dream of having. He followed the pulses to a club known as "No Man's Land." When he entered the club, the feeling became so overwhelmingly strong, that he became dizzy. There were so many metas around; he couldn't even pick out one specific one. Always curious, he listened in on a conversation between a male bartender, and a female young adult.  
  
"It's been really hard to adjust, Gibson," the female said, "I know it's been a couple years, but it still feels like yesterday when she left us. It's been even harder for Barbara. She's lost so much in her life- her boyfriend, her legs, and now the girl she was just beginning to get to know as a daughter. It's devastating." "Yeah," Gibson said, passing her another drink, "Dinah was pretty special. Shame she left like that. God knows where she is now." Andrew leaned in towards the two. "Excuse me, but are you referring to Dinah Lance?  
  
The female eyed him suspiciously. "Yes," she said cautiously. "Who wants to know?" The careless stranger flashed a sweet, innocent smile and sat down. "Sorry," he said, "I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Andrew. I'm a friend of Dinah's from school. I was looking forward for a semi- reunion while I was in town. You wouldn't know her where-abouts, would you?" The woman gave him an icy look. "No," she replied dryly, "She used to live with me, but decided she needed a change. I haven't seen her since." The toothy grin still pasted on his face, Andrew got up to leave. "Well," he said, "Sorry for eavesdropping. If you see Dinah, tell her Andrew's looking for her." He winked, "Goodbye, Helena Kyle." Taken aback, Helena just sat speechless as she watched the mysterious stranger leave. "How- How did he know that?" she asked to Gibson. He simply shrugged. "I don't trust him," Helena said to herself. "I better keep an eye on him." 


	2. Dinah's new life

At New Gotham University, classes were just letting out. Students were scattered over the campus, some heading to their dorms, others on their way  
to their favorite campus hangouts. Everyone was in groups of friends,  
laughing and joking. But the loudest laughter was from two friends, Sam  
Johansen and Dinah Lance.  
  
"So that's why no one trusts Uncle Sherman with Thanksgiving dinner  
anymore!" the chatty Sam said.  
  
"I wouldn't blame you!" Dinah laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, c'mon!" Sam replied, "Tell me something about your family!"  
  
"I don't know," Dinah said uncertainly, "I don't have any stories."  
  
"Oh! C'mon! We've known each other for two years but you never said anything about your family. In fact, I think you try to avoid the subject!"  
  
"That is not true! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for work!" Dinah started  
running, with Sam running behind, calling out, "There you go again! You know I'm gonna find out sooner or later!" Dinah laughed. "Oh shut up and  
move! We're late!"  
  
At Pix Photography studios, the restless Sam was still bugging Dinah about  
her family.  
  
"Why won't you tell me? It's not like your parents are secret crimefighters, or anything." Dinah laughed nervously. "You have no idea, Sam," she replied, "Let's just drop it." Reluctantly, Sam sighed and let it  
go. "Fine," she heaved, "But you're not getting off that easy!"  
  
Dinah rolled her eyes and turned around to see the face of a stranger- a very hot stranger- in the window. "Sam," she nudged her friend, "Sam, who's that cute guy over there?" Sam turned around to look out the window, but there was no one there. "What guy?" she asked, perplexed, "There's no guy there." Dinah looked back, but the guy vanished. "I guess I was just seeing things," she told her friend, then turned her attention back to her work,  
as the face of Andrew Wyatt became visible again.  
  
A/N: Well? Does it suck? Please R&R to tell me what you think!! 


	3. Old friends

Andrew gazed through the window of the photography studio, enraptured. So, this was Dinah Lance, supposed daughter of the legendary Black Canary. She was so different than what he expected, so. carefree. As the daughter of a superhero, he expected her to act like more of a superhero herself. Her golden blonde hair was a perfect wave as it swept back and forth. Her hazel eyes never missed a thing as they scanned the room. He just stared, overpowered at her. But the realization of why he was here in the first place hit him, and his feelings were immediately rushed away. His boss wanted her. He wanted her for vengeance against her mother. And like it or not, Andrew had to make sure his boss got his wish. He had to lure her to him; he had to make her reveal her secrets. But how? How could he save her without hurting himself?  
  
Meanwhile, at New Gotham's finest and most  
elegant hotel, James Edmund was on his cell phone. ::Wyatt  
looks like he's gettin' soft,:: said the voice of Edmund's  
most trusted spy, Ben Patterson. "I see," Edmund replied,  
stroking his chin, "I expected that somehow." ::Want me to  
give him a little reminder of what he's supposed ta do?::  
Edmund smiled. "Just a little one, Patterson. I want to keep  
this one alive. I need him." ::Got it boss. I'll keep ya  
posted:: The criminal boss hung up, and snickered, "I'm  
watchin' you Wyatt," he chuckled to himself. "I'm watching  
you."  
  
The next day, Andrew decided to break away from Dinah, and  
experience more of New Gotham. He walked around until he  
reached the city square. There, there were many different  
shops, stands, and just plain hangouts. His attention turned  
to the flower stand where a middle aged woman in a wheelchair  
was looking at flowers. He moved in to observe her more  
closely. She picked out a rose, and smelled it. Her face  
showed that she was thinking of many things. Curious, he dove  
into her mind to see what she was thinking. Her mind was  
flooded with memories, especially of two people. Many  
thoughts involved a male, about the woman's age. In every  
memory, he was with her, once in what looked like the inside  
of a clocktower; another showed them by that same flower  
stand. There were many other memories involving them, each  
filled with happiness, and love. But one memory showed a  
tragedy. The man's body was illustrated, dumped carelessly  
near a trash dumpster and the woman was seen crying. Andrew  
was filled with grief for the woman, but thoughts of another  
person quickly grabbed his attention again. It was Dinah! She  
appeared to be very close to the woman, almost like a  
daughter. Again, most of the memories showed the two  
together, inside that same clocktower. One memory in  
particular seemed to play over and over in the woman's mind.  
They both had solemn expressions on their faces. Dinah was  
talking, unfortunately, he couldn't hear, but when she  
finished, she walked away, and the woman's eyes were filled  
with tears again. There was more, but Andrew was immediately  
interrupted by a swift blow to the head, rendering him  
unconscious. The face of Ben Patterson loomed over him. "Ya  
betta focus on what ya came here ta do," Patterson muttered  
in his hit-man-ish voice, "Ya can't wuss of this. Ya know  
what Boss'll do if ya disobey 'im."  
  
At that same time, over at that flower stand, Barbara Gordon  
wiped a tear from her eyes, her mind flooded with memories.  
Her own thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar  
voice call her name. At first, she didn't believe it, but  
then the call grew louder, then the sight of Dinah running  
towards her became visible. "Barbara!" the young adult  
called, rushing to greet her former mentor. When she finally  
reached her, they embraced each other in a hug. "Barbara!"  
the youth exclaimed breathlessly, finally breaking away, "I  
can't believe it's you! How have you been? Where's Helena?"  
The former instructor smiled. "I'm fine, and so is Helena,"  
she replied, "We're still doing the whole saving New Gotham  
thing, but it's been very different without you. So what  
about you? What have you been doing?" Dinah began relaying  
her past two years on her own to her teacher, until the sight  
of Andrew's unconscious body caused her to stop in shock.  
"Barbara, look!" she pointed, "We have to get him to a  
hospital or something!" She ran over, while Barbara wheeled.  
When they got to him, Dinah grabbed his hand instinctively.  
She saw him watching Barbara, then being rendered unconscious  
by what looked like a hit man. "Looks like he took a blow to  
the head!" Dinah shouted to a passerby, "Call 911! Tell them  
to get an ambulance over here! Hurry!"  
  
Hours later, Andrew woke up in a hospital bed. Sitting next  
to him, to his surprise, was the relieved face of Dinah.  
"Good morning," she murmured to him. Andrew was confused.  
"What happened?" he dazedly asked. "You were hit on the head,  
or something," Dinah replied. "I found you, and waited here  
with you until you woke up." Andrew sat up, the dazed feeling  
slowly going away. "Thanks, Di-," he stopped when he realized  
that he never "met" Dinah yet. "What?" she asked. "I said,  
'thanks'," Andrew said, "I don't think I know you. What's  
your name?" "Dinah," the girl smiled, "My name is Dinah." 


End file.
